Story Reviews :Blakagant's review of Book V
Reader Reviews- Questions and Answers: blakagant 2011-10-01 . chapter 11 I've read you first book and your justification of his fixation with womens clothing, and I dont see it as a genetic problem, none of our genes make us wear certain clothing, it is a behavioural and cultural issue. i really wish you would have offered the idea of Psychotheraphy, as that is the most logical solution to wanting to wear female clothing, as you said, he gained comfort from wearing his mothers clothes after seeing a terribly traumatic event, yet he still feels attracted to females. Thus he isnt a homosexual which is possibly a genetic problem, and more than likely making it a behavioural issue steming from traumatic events in early childhood. Appologies for the long critique, but it is quite fusterating how a main plot point is flawed. Hi Blakagant, I appreciate your candid and interesting review and critique. Please let me elaborate a little on the points you raised: First of all please bear in mind that this is a science fiction story and Eric's "flaw" has completely different reasons as his "unborn" sister shares his mind and that is Meta physical. He undergoes a transformation and becomes something different altogether that has nothing to do with gender. That he didn't get any psychotherapy is the fact that he grew up on a planet where folks do not even like to go to a doctor and he kept his affliction a secret until early adult hood and by then didn't really want to get rid of it. If you read the book I think I made that part quite clear. (Neither his father nor his Grandmother cared all that much) Now on to real life,Gender Disorders are very little understood and there are many shades: Crossdressing, Transvestism, Drag_Queens, and Transexualism. Each of these expresses their gender identity a different way. Gender_identity has little or nothing to do with Gender preference. There are glands such as the gland Pituitary gland that can dysfunction and cause endocrine imbalances, hormone imbalances, and hormonal dysfunctions and thus cause real physical causes for a number of gender disorders. Furthermore there are no psychological facts, just theories and generally accepted findings. Even Freud and Karl_Popper, even modern Psychotherapy are still challenged theories...challenged by educated peer by the way. The reasons what makes a person to express him or herself belonging to one gender group can very well have genetic reasons that are triggered or activated by external stimuli such as childhood drama. So with all due respect I do not think my plot point is flawed. In general I do research the matters I write about. Of course I appreciate and applaud your effort to critique and comment and I hope you might give the story another try perhaps you even find the time to respond to this or review another chapter or story. In any case thank you for reading and commenting. V. Ravencroft Category:Watercooler